Songwriting is a craft typically restricted to experienced musicians—and in fact even the vast majority of musicians lack the type of expertise that enables composition. But a much larger set of people enjoy music, and enjoy singing along with the radio. This group might be inclined to write music—in fact might tremendously enjoy writing music—if it didn't require years of instrumental and theoretical training and/or practice. Various exemplary technologies are described below that enable a non-musician (e.g., a creative person with at least some limited singing ability) to get a taste of songwriting and walk away with his or her own song. While some of the technologies are aimed at non-musicians, other exemplary technologies can aid musicians (e.g., professional musicians and composers).